


Conditioning

by thisisbiglady



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Smut, if you're not familiar with pavlovian/classical conditioning then you're about to be, there is a hearty dose of behavioural psychology in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisbiglady/pseuds/thisisbiglady
Summary: 5 times that Katherine conditioned Davey to associate ponytails with blowjobs and the 1 time he realised what she had done





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I am so excited for this. Lets just say I got bored during my behavioural psychology lectures at university and I dreamed this up. I love the idea of the very smart Kath being able to pull the wool over Davey's eyes, despite being super smart himself.

Katherine was a smart girl. She studied hard and learnt quickly, but she was more of a hands-on learner; theory gets lost on her if she doesn’t have a real life context to ground it in. That’s how she found herself in a class about the psychology of behaviour and learning, she thought that surely something about behaviour had to be immensely practical.

Oh how wrong she was. It was equation upon equation, the principles of behaviour narrowed down to basic experiments with simple animals, and very little to do with humans. However, one thing caught her eye: Pavlovian conditioning. The concept that when pairing together two stimuli, one of which causes a natural response, the previously neutral stimulus will be able to elicit the response associated with the other stimulus. The classic example was presenting a dog with meat when a bell is rung - eventually, just the bell will elicit the same salivation that the meat causes. But it wasn’t just limited to dogs, was it? An idea was hatched in her head - maybe she could condition Davey, her boyfriend.

 

* * *

 

Katherine and Davey had been introduced through their mutual friend, Jack. He said that the two of them were “insufferable nerds,” and they should go make each other happy with their nerdiness, rather than “making him miserable”. Jack set them up on a study date after learning that they were both taking Introduction to Sociology last semester, and the rest was history. They’d been together for a little over 4 months now and were happily leaving Jack out of their academic conversations. Neither of them had expected to find a significant other so quickly into their first year of college, but they were overjoyed that they did.

Their days were filled with classes and coffee fuelled study sessions in either the library or the campus cafe, leaving the nights free for cuddling in their dorm rooms and sharing links to journal articles for assignments. While Davey’s dorm was a shared room with Jack, Katherine lived in a different building. She lived in a ‘pod’ dorm - six seperate single rooms joined onto one bathroom, with six pods sharing one common room. Katherine had the privilege of privacy that Davey did not have. Which is why tonight, the couple could be found in Katherine’s room.

They lay together on the bed, legs intertwined. Davey’s right arm was thrown around Katherine, whose head was resting on her boyfriend’s chest. Davey’s laptop was set up on the left side of the bed with an innocuous documentary about domesticated cats playing. Five minutes in, Katherine was losing focus, she was instead toying with the fabric of Davey’s shirt and focused on the sensation of him running his fingers through her hair. Ten minutes in and her gaze was drifting upwards to his jaw, where he had forgone shaving this morning in a rush to be on time to his 9am class. Fifteen minutes in and her lips were locked with Davey’s, laptop and documentary all but forgotten.

Despite being horny college kids, they’d never gone further than this. Heated making out, a bit of grinding and over-the-clothes touching had been added for good measure, but nothing more. However, Katherine was going to change that tonight. Not that Davey knew about that.

Davey gently broke off the kiss, mumbling something that sounded like, “laptop, gotta move”. He reached out and closed the top of it, trying to place it on the floor beside the bed and failing miserably due to Katherine lying on him. Giggling a little at his strained effort, his girlfriend took the computer from his grasp, scooting a little to the edge of her bed and placing it down on the carpet. When she turned back to Davey, she could see his bottom lip being held between his teeth, his gaze lingering on her neck and the collarbone she had exposed when leaning over the edge.

The lust held in his eyes made Katherine surge forward, hands cupping Davey’s jaw and kissing him fiercely. Davey’s hands settled on her waist, holding her tightly to the side of his body as her left hand dropped to his shoulder, and her right migrated to his hair. A sharp pull on his hair made Davey go slack-jawed, a groan escaping his parted lips as his head was forced back. Using the new angle to her advantage, Katherine kissed and nipped her way down Davey’s chest, the left hand pulling the collar of his t-shirt to the side. This meant she could give the same treatment to his collarbone, placing a hard bite just below it, causing Davey to hiss through his teeth and dig his nails into her waist. Relenting, she removed her teeth and placed a gentle kiss on the area to sooth the angry red marks, feeling the boy below her breathe a sigh of relief.

A mischievous glint was in her eyes as she lifted her eyes to look at her boyfriend. Drifting her focus between Davey’s face and the sliver of skin that was showing above his jeans, she asked “can I take your shirt off? I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” His eyes widened with a hint of shock, and after a beat of silence, he nodded. He didn’t trust his voice to not crack and show his desperation but _god_ did he want to see Katherine out of that shirt.

She lent towards him and left a chaste kiss on his lips before sitting up on her shins, encouraging Davey to lean up as well. When he did, she peeled his shirt off his body and used a flat palm on his chest of push him back on the bed, the other hand throwing the shirt into some corner of the room. His chest was lightly toned and didn’t catch as much sun as his arms. Katherine raked her eyes to the small trail of hair that disappeared into his jeans, and a smile tugged at her mouth to see his zipper straining more than usual.

Reaching down to her own shirt’s hem, Katherine pulled it off with nonchalance, throwing it to meet Davey’s. Her boyfriend’s face flushed immediately to see her in just plain black bra, his eyes darting between her half smile and the satiny fabric. His right hand ghosted up her sides, brushing her hair away from her shoulder to fiddle with the strap, gently pushing it off her shoulder. 

Not quite ready to take it all off, Katherine captured Davey’s hand in hers, bringing it up to her lips and pressing a tender kiss to his knuckles. the couple locked eyes and Davey moved his hand to gently stroke Katherine’s cheek and then cup her chin. He whispered a semi-choked, “come ‘ere,” before pulling her down to his level with a hand on her back.

Sinking down into a passionate kiss, Katherine rearranged herself to be lying with one leg between Davey’s, the other on the outside of his hip. She could feel his bulge pressing into her stomach, mirroring the hot wetness she was feeling in her own jeans. Lost in thought about the future steps ahead, she nearly missed the heady feeling of Davey’s tongue brushing against her own until she released an involuntary moan. She loved to savour these movements, their kisses. Their first one in the sociology section of the library, the celebratory ones when Davey got the highest mark in his class, and the lazy reward kisses for getting another practice exam question right. It just so happened that the kisses she most enjoyed had been getting dirtier and dirtier in the recent past

Thinking about dirty things, Katherine snaked her hand down Davey’s chest, digging her nails in to leave five red lines leading to her destination. Davey whimpered into the kiss, not expected the subtle sting of pain. Upon heading that delightful sound, Katherine started the pepper Davey’s cheeks and jaw with kisses whilst running a finger just below the waist of Davey’s jeans. He shuddered slightly at the sensation, with gasping breaths and flushed cheeks. She puled away slightly, playing with the dark hair below his bellybutton instead of his waistband, and teasingly bit Davey’s earlobe. He groaned out a gravely, “oh fuck,” and Katherine could feel his words shoot straight to the pressure between her legs. Davey was teased by his friends for hardly ever swearing, so to elicit that kind of moan from him was an achievement in itself.

Katherine could wait any longer. She used her free hand to push herself up into Davey’s line of vision, and mustered up enough confidence to ask what she needed to ask. Locking eyes with her boyfriend, she inquired, “hey babe, can I take these,” which she emphasised with a solid tug at one of Davey’s belt loops, “off?”

He blinked once, twice, and then nodded. Katherine excitedly began to kiss down his chest, and made it half way before Davey found his voice. “Only if you take yours off too.” 

Somewhat shocked at his bravery, Katherine looked up at her blushing boyfriend and smirked. “Of course, babe. 

Hopping off the bed, Katherine allowed Davey enough room to strip off on his own and managed to catch the corner of his eye as she shucked her pants off also. As she threw them aside, she could feel a broad and warm hand trail up the outside of her thigh, making her jump a little. Davey chuckled a little at Katherine’s surprise, and rested his hand at the delightful intersection of where her hip and thigh met, softly kneading it a little. It was intoxicating for Davey to see her so exposed, solely for him. Little did he know, it was time for her master plan to unfold.

Climbing back onto the bed, Katherine threw her leg over Davey’s chest and she sunk down, straddling him. The boy groaned upon feeling her heat settle on his stomach, his hands fluttering up her thighs to settle on a firm grip on her waist. His eyes raked up her body taking in her simple matching black bra and panties - practical and chic, nothing could’ve epitomised his Katherine more - until he saw what she was playing with on her wrist. A plain brown hair tie. She slipped it off her wrist only to be pulled open by her fingers, and tipped her head backwards to fan all her hair across her back. She lifted her arms up, bending at her elbows to pull her hair together, forcing her chest forward in the process. Davey audibly gulped.

Collecting all of hair at the crown of her head, Katherine tilted her head back towards Davey. This forced him to make eye contact as she wrapped the hair tie around the newly formed pony tail, pulling each half in opposing directions to ensure it was held stably. The high ponytail swished around her shoulders, dancing on the collarbones Davey so desperately wanted to mark as his. But before he got the chance, Katherine reached back between her legs, finding the waist band to Davey’s briefs, and snapped it against his skin. It didn’t hurt, but was enough to get his attention.

She cocked an eyebrow, and simply questioned, “may I?”

Swallowing his nervousness, Davey met her intense gaze and confirmed, “you may.”

Lifting her weight off Davey to sit beside him gives her the room to remove the tight, navy blue briefs. This was uncharted territory for both of them, they’d both never had any sexual partners and were relying heavily on their own personal experiences and what they had seen online. After the underwear was discarded on the floor, Katherine managed to get a good look at her loving boyfriend - he was neatly groomed, flushed pink like his face and upper chest, and what Katherine. God he was sexy. She let her hand trace lightly up his thigh to elicit some of those breathy moans that she had quickly become addicted to. She encircled the base of his cock, languidly dragging it up his length to give a couple of experimental tugs downwards. She didn’t expect it to twitch so strongly in her hand, nor the loud moan of pleasure to come from Davey.

His head was thrown back in bliss as his hands gripped the sheets, too focused on the pleasure that Katherine’s hands were causing him. Those hands that he had started at for hours, writing reports and study notes, finally doing everything he’d wanted. And what bliss it was.

A knee pressing between his thighs broke him out of his reverie, as did a hand pushing his legs apart. Katherine was trying to settle between his legs for a better vantage point, and he let her. She clambered over his legs to settle down on her shins, and made searing eye contact with Davey. She maintained it as she positioned his cock at an easier angle, licking her lips, and taking the head into her mouth.

If Davey thought her motions with her hands were bliss, he now knew what heaven felt like. The warm, silken feeling that enveloped him set all his nerves on fire, and caused Katherine’s name to fall out of his own mouth. He felt her tongue swipe over the very tip and lap at the salty taste that was pooling there, and was sure that he could happily die right then and there.

Katherine must’ve sensed Davey’s enthusiasm, because she continued to lap at the area just below the head of his dick that contained a pleasurable bundle of nerves, according to various websites. They must’ve been right, as Davey let out a strangled cry and gripped the sheets so hard his knuckles were going white.

She wasn’t an idiot, she knew Davey wasn’t going to last long - this was his first time receiving a blowjob, after all. She decided to stop torturing the boy and get on with it, she could find out what really made him tick at a later date. She slid further down until she had at least three inches in her mouth and her hand enveloping what was left. It was clear to her that Davey was trying this best to even out his breathing, and was failing. She pumped his cock with relentless enthusiasm, and was encouraged by Davey’s gentle whimpers and moans.

Her mouth and hand worked in tandem for a couple of minutes, alternating between a fast and slow pace in an attempt to find what might work for Davey. He seemed to like it right in the middle: slow enough that he could look at his incredible girlfriend and take in the sight of her, but fast enough that he could feel his climax climbing. Releasing a hand from its grip on the bed, he reached out to gently stroke her cheek and push a stray piece of hair behind her ear. He could feel the rising sensation he always associate with an oncoming orgasm, and needed to tell her. “Kath, I’m gonna, uh…” he murmured, fading out at the end. It’s not like he’s never used the word ‘cum’ before, but he never had with Katherine. It just seemed so, vulgar? Nothing more explicit than the actual reaction she was about to elicit from him though.

Like a trooper, she never broke stride. She simply nodded in understanding and didn’t cease her pace. Her dedication did nothing but cause Davey’s orgasm to build faster and stronger. With a gasp and an undefinable shout, Davey’s orgasm hit him with its full force. Katherine’s mouth was flooded with a salty tang and another flavour that was distinctly Davey, and she hollowed her cheeks to suck every last drop before she swallowed it all down. She gave a couple of teasing swipes of her tongue to the head once more, causing Davey to jerk and pant for air. She pulled off with a pop, leaving a soft kiss on Davey’s hip. His skin tasted vaguely salty from sweat, but nowhere near as saline as what she had just tasted. Katherine was content - the first trial was a success and they had both throughly enjoyed themselves. 

Pulling her hair out of the pony tail, Davey looked up this goddess with fanned out hair and pulled her down towards him. He enrobed her in his arms, resting on his chest to hear his heartbeat steadily slow down. When he had regained his breath, he tipped her face up towards his and pressed a soft and caring kiss to his lips, which she happily reciprocated. Once Davey had completely recovered, he leaned into Katherine’s ear and whispered a lust-filled, “it’s time for me to return the favour.”


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm heading into the second half of my uni semester after a couple of weeks off, so I can't make any promises on how often I'll be updating. I'll try to make it as often as I can, but if not, I'm busy actually studying Pavlovian and operant conditioning rather than writing smut about it!

During a break from school, Katherine and Davey decided to spend the holiday at Davey’s home. Katherine got a chance to meet Davey’s family, and Davey got time to catch up with his loved ones. It was also an opportunity to spend time together outside of the stresses of school, and what better way to do this than by visiting a museum.

Davey’s family lived in a small town, around an hour from the nearest city, where the museum was situated. It was hosting a travelling exhibition on World War 2 and the allied forces which Katherine desperately wanted to see. So the couple piled in Davey’s old pickup truck and headed off in the morning, wandering around the exhibition and the rest of the museum until closing. Katherine’s favourite part was the uniforms, specifically the “lemon squeezer” hat that the New Zealand soldiers wore, and Davey enjoyed deconstructing the propaganda and recruitment posters.

Filled with new knowledge and fascination, Davey started the drive back home. Around a quarter of the way into the drive, they had to veer onto a side road that would take them back to Davey’s hometown. However, Davey was so caught up in conversation with Katherine that he wasn’t paying adequate attention. Coupled with the fact that he hadn’t driven for most of the year while he’s been away at college, he stalled the truck. Exclaiming a couple of expletives, he flicked the hazard lights on and jumped out of the car, yelling at Katherine to get into the driver’s seat and guide the truck off the road while he pushed.

Thankfully it was a quiet night and no cars passed them while they got the car safely off the road, but Davey was considerably out of breath once he got into the passenger’s seat. Katherine proposed that he called his parents to alert them of the situation while she called a tow truck, but Davey had a better and much cheaper idea. Once he gained his breath back, he pulled out his phone and called his dad.

“Hey dad, funny story. I accidentally stalled the truck on the turn off back home and it won’t start, I think the battery is playing up again. I was wondering if you could drive out to us and tow us home? We can get a tow truck if you can’t.”

Katherine thrummed her fingers against the wheel as she waited to hear if she was going to ask her parents how much the auto insurance covered for towing, and could see Davey biting his thumb nail, a nervous habit.

“Thank you so much dad, I’ll see you in an hour,” Davey brought the phone away from his ear, stabbing at the hang up button and and breathing a sigh of relief. Turning to his girlfriend, he explained, “Dad is going to tow us home with a tow rope, he just has to get everything sorted at home and will be out here in an hour.

“Well that’s good news,” Katherine agreed sympathetically. “But, uh, how are we gonna kill the hour?”

“We could play eye spy?” It was Davey’s favourite game to play with his family in the car when he was younger, but Katherine would rather die than play it, as she made very obvious with a disgruntled huff.

“Or we could christen my car,” Davey uttered with an alluring lilt in his breath. “I had it all through high school, but I never exactly had the experiences that a typical teenage boy would have in his car.”

Katherine couldn’t quite believe what she was hearing as Davey leant over, brushing her hair to the side as he placed a hot open-mouthed kiss on her neck. But it didn’t sound like an awful idea. She looked down to her adoring boyfriend and suggested a challenge that was sure he’d never turn down. “I’ll race you to the backseat?”

Davey jumped out of the car and slammed the door shut behind him, with Katherine following suit on her side. She laughed in disbelief, surprised that they were about to play out every cliché from every high school movie. Both of them hopped into the backseat, sidling up next to each other. Davey reached over, entwining their hands together as Katherine looked over at him, her eyes giving away her want.

Shifting his gaze up from where their hands sat in Katherine’s lap, Davey caught her eye. His lips quirked up into a half smile and he leant in, exchanging the kiss that he was desperate to give her the whole time he was driving. He could feel her eyes flutter closed, her eyelashes tickling against his. They stayed like that for a while, swapping gentle breaths and heartfelt kisses. These are the times in which the couple felt truly alive. Nowhere to be, nothing to do, other than to simply enjoy each other’s company. There was a certain level of peace and intimacy they could only achieve when they were together like this - Jack might call them saps, but they loved it.

And sometimes that intimacy increased, such as when Davey slid his hand under Katherine’s loose fitting t-shirt and she retaliated by cupping him over his jeans. As they were doing right now. He could feel the cotton and lace of her bralette, as it’s ‘more comfortable than a bra for long drives,’ something Katherine would explain to him later. However, the feeling of the button of his pants being opened and the release of pressure from his zipper being drawn down had distracted him. His hand faltered as Katherine reached a hand past the waistband of his boxer briefs, and he outright moaned as she wrapped a hand around his shaft.

Katherine’s lips broke with Davey’s as she smirked, bending down to place gentle kisses on his jaw as she languidly stroked her hand up and down Davy’s quickly stiffening cock. The sounds coming out of his mouth were delicious, and she needed more.

Pulling her hand out of Davey’s pants, her boyfriend loudly whined and keened. They were on the side of the road - if they were caught, they could face heavy consequences. He could make all the noise he wanted, as long as it wasn’t loud. So she quickly silenced him with a frustrated snap of “do you want me to gag you?!”

Davey spluttered in response, face going bright red and saying neither affirming nor denying the proposal. “We’ll come back to that one, I guess,” Katherine noted, somewhat interested in Davey’s true response would be to that question. “For now, lie down.” The pickup truck was a tight squeeze, with hardly enough room to fit the two of them. Katherine reached around the passenger seat, finding the lever to move the seat forward and pushing on the seat back. She shunted it forward as far as if could go, meaning she could settle down into the footwell as Davey lay on the seats.

Too tall for the length of the seats, Davey had to awkwardly cramp up, and Katherine was seated on the floor by his knees. He had no idea what was going on, but his girlfriend was objectively too far away. As he reached for her, his hand was swatted away, and was instead asked to help with getting his pants around his ankles. Never one to deny his love of anything she wanted, Davey lifted his hips up and pushed the pants past his sharp hipbones, allowing Katherine to pull them down the rest of the way.

The cool air sapped his skin of warmth, but Katherine’s hands burnt like stinging fire against his thighs. She placed kisses above the elastic waist of his underwear, softly nuzzling the dark hair that grew there. In the small space, the smell of sex was amplified and was driving the pair crazy. Katherine mouthed at the hardened bulge in Davey’s underwear, causing her boyfriend to throw this head back, and bash it against the arm rest on the door.

Katherine tried to hide her laughter as Davey groaned, holding the crown of his head in his hands. While Davey was distracted, she hooked her fingers into his underwear, dragging it down as she whispered, “I’ll kiss it better, baby.” As his leaking cock was revealed, she placed a kiss right on the swollen tip, sucking up the bead of liquid that had gathered there. Davey’s sounds had changed from pained to pleasure, letting curses flow freely from his lips.

She pulled back and Davey’s eyes followed her. She yanked a hair tie off her wrist, bringing together all her hair in a sloppy high ponytail. Gentle tendrils of hair fell out the bottom, tickling the nape of her neck. Davey had never truly seen her with her hair up - she always kept it down when studying, claiming that the slight curl to her hair got knotty if she tied it up for more than an hour. Nevertheless, he loved it. He could clearly see the sparkle in her eye, the blush on her cheek, and the subtle silver studs in her ear that he gave her as a gift for her last birthday. She was beautiful with her hair off her face, and that fact that she was about to go down on him was just a bonus.

She placed calculated licks to the intersection of head and shaft, making Davey sob and grab onto the headrest. It took every inch of self control to not buck his hips up when Katherine enveloped him whole, and is rewarded with her sinking down as far as she can go. It’s an awkward angle, his cock is naturally straining towards his belly button and she’s trying to swallow it from the side. Davey can’t help but praise her for her efforts. She hummed her thanks around his dick, and he has to think about his sociology report to stop himself from exploding right there and then.

Bobbing her head a couple more times, she tried to elicit another groan from Davey, but to no avail. She slowly detached herself, locking eyes with her boyfriend as he looked up in confusion as to why she stopped. Her saliva glistened in the ambient light, and used it to slick up her hand when she wrapped her fingers around where her mouth had just been. She cut off the questioning from Davey before it had even started with a question of her own.

“Is there…” she stopped, swallowing to clear her hoarse throat. “Is there anything you like? When I, ya’know…” A blush rose furiously to her cheeks. She’d never explicitly discussed sexual preferences with Davey before, but it seemed like having his cock in her hand seemed like an appropriate time.

Trying to avoid embarrassment, Davey attempted to keep his voice even. “I’d like it if, uh… if you played with, well, my balls.” Katherine nodded, taking in this new information and figuring out how to incorporate that.

Muttering a quiet, “okay,” under her breath, she returned to her previous position. She allowed her hand to drop down to the base of Davey’s dick as she enveloped him once again, her tongue flattening out to lick up his mouthwatering musk. As she started to move her head, her hand dropped further down to hold the two spheres in her hands, her fingertips dancing across them.

A hiss was pushed through Davey’s teeth at the addition of his new sensation. He’d done it for himself plenty of times, but there was something about having his sweet and ferocious Katherine doing it for him. He knew that his orgasm wasn’t too far away, and he was going to enjoy every damned second of Katherine’s fingers and hands and mouth until it arrived.

She’d never experienced anything like this before. Davey’s balls weren’t as firm as his cock, and the loose skin gave her plenty of movement to drive her boyfriend crazy with. He especially seemed to enjoy it when her nails carefully raked across the underside, if the yell of her name was proof of anything. She wrapped her free hand around the bottom of his shaft, keeping it in place so that she could increase her ministrations. The added stability meant she upped her speed and lost some control. Taken over by enthusiastic want, she was practically choking herself, the sound of her reflex to gag filling the truck. Her saliva was dripping onto her hand and she could feel Davey’s nuts tightening in her hands.

Her loss of her usual reservations was going to both of Davey’s heads, only furthering his lust. She was dedicating so much energy and effort, taking in as much of him as she comfortably could, and choking on the rest that she couldn’t. Davey always admired how mouthy she was, unafraid to state her opinion or throw an insult at someone her deserved it. This was a new development as to what her mouth could do, and he adored her all the more for it.

Moments later, Davey could feel that familiar rising sensation of his climax, and Katherine could feel the balls she was holding grow even tighter.He choked out, “cum, I’m gonna cum,” as Katherine pushed the head of his cock as far back in her mouth as she could manage. A shout and a cry erupted from Davey as he came, spurting his warm and thick liquid straight into Katherine’s throat. She’d figured out that if she got it as far back as she could, it wouldn’t fall on her tongue and she didn’t have to taste it. Davey just thought that she was trying to deep-throat him. It was a win-win.

After Davey’s cock had finished twitching in her mouth, she released her hold on his base and balls, pulling off with a pop. His eyes were still screwed shut and his breathing was laboured from the force of his orgasm, so she peppered feather-light kisses on his thighs until he opened his eyes to look at her. She heard his raspy voice say her name, calling her to him. As she leaned across the seat, she pulled on the hair tie holding her ponytail in place, and let her hair fall out. It cascaded onto Davey’s face as she placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. He laughed, complaining that it was tickling his nose. She pulled it out of the way and threw it over her back, and snuggled into Davey’s embrace. She let her head rest on Davey’s shoulder, and he pressed a light kiss into her loose hair.

The time that Davey’s dad was meant to arrive ticked closer, so the couple resigned themselves to climbing back into the front seats. Once Davey had his pants back on and Katherine had readjusted where the passenger’s seat was, they settled into the seperate seats and held hands, trying to regain them same closeness they shared mere minutes ago. Davey still had a blissed out smile plastered across his face and Katherine had to cross her legs and squeeze her thighs together to relieve her itch that had built up in the backseat. If it was too cramped to comfortably go down on Davey, there was no way they could make it work for her. They’d just have to wait until they got home.

  
Katherine was glad to note that the second trial had gone just as well as the first. She was intrigued to see if Davey’s behaviour would come under the simple control of a hair tie, because it was working well so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super excited about the setting for the next chapter though, so stay posted! Feel free to leave comments and kudos below (thank you to all of you that already have!) or talk to me at this-is-big-lady on tumblr. See you all on the next one!


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so excited for this chapter, you guys have no idea. So, here it is! Enjoy ;)

Davey remembers the walk to the apartment, with Katherine’s hand in his. He remembers a loud yell of his name coming from the other side of the room when he opened the front door, and Jack barrelling towards him - only tripping twice on the way. He remembers the bone-crushing hug in which Jack enveloped him, and having a jello shot unceremoniously shoved in one hand and a beer in the other. He remembers several more beers and some cups of wine being pushed in his direction as the night progressed. And from there it got a little foggy.

He’d never really been a party-goer, mainly because he never had a big group of friends to go to a party with. But now he knew Jack, and Jack had a worryingly big group of friends. Davey and Katherine were invited to what Jack described as an “intimate soiree”, with a mere 20 college boys and their partners racing to see who could blackout first, or vomit, or both. The beer pong table was in full swing when they arrived, and was crushed an hour later when a spectator dived onto it in protest of cup positioning.

The drinking games quickly devolved into being less physical, but more embarrassing - most notably, a game of Never Have I Ever in which a guy named Spot stared Jack down, stating “never have I ever had my mom walk in on me mid-orgasm while my girlfriend was fucking me with a strap-on.” Jack lunged across the circle to throttle Spot, who Katherine and Davey would learn later was Jack’s brother. The rest of the circle was too busy laughing incredulously to stop him, but thankfully Spot was strong enough to shove his brother off him, and hold him down while he forcefully poured a shot into Jack’s mouth. He did have to drink for that one, after all.

After deciding that no one could truly beat that round of Never Have I Ever, a guy named Race proposed the classic Seven Minutes in Heaven. Placing an empty wine bottle in the centre of the circle, he slurred out the rules. “I will be the one spinning the bottle at all times, none of that ‘swapping turns’ bullshit. You don’t have to tell anyone what happened in the 7 minutes, but we’re allowed to ask questions and tease you. You can pass on your turn at any time, for whatever reason. You can either let me spin the bottle again or you can select someone to go on your behalf. But the punishment is that you have to kiss me. You can interpret that however you want,” he added a wink for emphasis, while Spot next to him grumbled about that addition. “As this is my humble apartment, you can use the linen closet at the end of the hallway, the final door on the right. But please no bodily fluids on the linen. Except for mine and Spot’s.” Race lent over and placed a smacking kiss on Spot’s cheek, followed by Spot pushing him away with a grumble that sounded a lot like ‘get off’a me’. Apparently Spot was not as flirty of a drunk as his boyfriend.

Most of the boys appeared to be good friends, so a fair amount of banter was exchanged when certain pairs were chosen to retreat to the closet. A few rounds had gone by, and mini games of truth and dare erupted during each 7 minutes. Thankfully Davey and Katherine managed to stay out of most of the trouble, except for Davey being dared to twerk to My Hear Will Go On. It was as embarrassing for everyone to watch as it was for Davey to do it. Katherine managed to get a shaky and laugh-filled videographic record.

Race’s phone suddenly blared to life with the end of his 7 minute timer, so he shot up and sprinted to the closet, yanking the door open. The two boys, Crutchie and Elmer blinked with the sudden influx of light, but were leaning casually on the walls opposite each other. Their clothes and hair looked the same as when they went in, so there was no evidence of any hanky panky, but their friends teased them anyway. However, after Crutchie’s threat of hitting the next person to tease them with one of this crutches, the group acquiesced. Apparently everyone had experienced that, and they were not keen to experience it again.

The pair settled back into their places in the circle as Race reached for the bottle, spinning it with a sharp flick of his wrist. Various voices piped up with who they thought it would land on as it started to slow down. As it halted, Race let out a low whistle as he saw who it stopped on: Jack. Not missing a beat to tease his boyfriend’s brother, Race goaded, “whoever it lands on next is gonna be a lucky lad or lass, Jackie-boy”

“Just fucking spin it, Race,” Jack retaliated, sick of Race’s shit.

Race made sure to kiss the bottle for good luck before he spun it, and everyone waited with bated breath to see where the bottle slow down. When it finally stopped, everyone looked up at the same time to see where it stopped, and a roar erupted. For once, it wouldn’t be a same-sex partnering in the closet, because it landed on a girl. Katherine.

A shocked Katherine stood up with shaking legs. The only people she knew here were Davey and Jack, and now she was about to be locked in a closet with one of them while her boyfriend was on the other side, who was most likely being teased for the entirety of it? Suddenly she was unable to pinpoint if her queasiness was due to the quantity of alcohol she had consumed or a sudden rush of nerves. As she made her way through the circle and towards the closet, she heard a yell of “wait!”

Whirling around, Jack had stood up with his arms outstretched and commanding the attention of the others in the room. “As I am a great friend and an even better roommate, I will be passing my turn to my good friend Davey.” Jack walked towards Davey and extended a hand to help haul Davey to his feet. Placing a shove on Davey’s back, the taller boy stumbled towards Katherine, and she caught him with a hand on his shoulder. As Davey was trying to stifle his giggles over the situation, Jack’s voice could be heard yelling again. “Now come here, ya little -“

He strided across to Race, pulling him up to his chest. Utterly shocked, he couldn’t stop himself being dipped down low by Jack, and had a smacking kiss placed on his lips by the forfeiting party. Before Spot could yank the two of them apart he dropped Race unceremoniously to the ground and yelled, “that’s how you do it, boys!” Race was still too shocked to move as the circle burst into cheers and laughter, and Davey saw it as his cue to escape with Katherine down the hall.

They could hear shouts in the distance behind them, mainly Spot placing threats on Jack’s life, and Race teasing Spot about how much better of a kisser his brother was. As they slipped away, Race could also be heard yelling about setting a timer, so it was clear that the couple’s departure didn’t go completely unnoticed.

Katherine threw the door open and Davey followed her into the unlit and cramped closet, shutting the door after them. Katherine was leaning against the left wall, Davey on the right, and opposite the door were the shelves with sheets and towels stacked as neatly as Race could get it. There was about 2 feet of distance between the two of them if they stood against the walls, but they quickly closed it. The combination of the alcohol and the time pressure intensified their situation - if they were going to do anything, it had to be fast.

She pulled Davey in by his belt loops, forging their lips together with fire and a hint of wine. Their reasonable level of inebriation meant that they didn’t mind the clashing of teeth or tongues without a high level of finesse. But given that their friends were on the other side of the door, they had to keep the noise down, muffling their moans into mouths, jaws, necks. She wove her fingers into her boyfriend’s hair and pulled back, earning herself a groan of pleasure and the curve of his neck laid out in front of her. Katherine kissed and nipped down to the collar of Davey’s t-shirt, his soft chest hair tickling her lips. Without warning, she moved her hands to Davey’s hips, pushing him back against the wall with a dull thunk.

Conscious of time slipping away from them, Katherine dropped to her knees in front of Davey. The slats on the door allowed a minimal amount of light to seep into the tiny closet. In the low lighting, Katherine caught Davey’s eye as she pulled her hair into an extremely sloppy pony tail, yanking on it to ensure that it would stay somewhat in place.

Happy that she remembered to bring a hair tie with her, she nearly ripped Davey’s zipper apart by pulling his pants down to his knees. He gasped at the sudden freedom and pushed down his underwear too, hyperaware of the ticking clock. Only half hard, Katherine put herself to work. She mouthed hot kisses into his thighs and hips, her hand busied with stroking her boyfriend to his full length. Trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, Davey shoved half his fist into his mouth to muffle his whines and groans. He was desperate for Katherine’s mouth to swallow him whole, but thankfully he hadn’t consumed too much alcohol - in fact, it was helping him get harder quicker.

Katherine could feel him growing in her hand, but before she could place her mouth on his hard leaking cock, Davey engaged in measures that he had never done before. He wrapped his spare hand around the base of her ponytail, and physically made her mouth move from biting his hipbone to sucking his cock. He pushed her towards it, and like a good girlfriend, Katherine opened her mouth and swallowed as much as she could while Davey pushed her further than they had gone before. And she loved every second of it.

Davey moaned loudly through his fist as the sweet relief of Katherine’s mouth encapsulated his dick. Seeing him take control of the situation turned Katherine on more than she would care to admit, and could feel her panties getting damp. The alcohol left him without inhibitions - normally he avoided touching her when she was giving head, too afraid to pressure her into doing anything. But uninhibited, all his filthy desires were being revealed, and she would be lying if she said that she didn’t want to learn more about them.

He was using his vice-like grip on Katherine’s hair to command a relentless pace, that resulted in Katherine somewhat choking every so often. Whether it was from her own spit or Davey’s length, they neither knew nor cared. It was a turn of events that Katherine didn’t expect her experiment to take, but if anything, it should strengthen the relation between her hair and giving blowjobs. If Davey controlled how the two were connected, it should make the relation more salient and therefore stronger. But only time would tell.

If the way Davey’s legs were shaking were any indication, he wasn’t too far away from climaxing. But there were other signs too - a slight salty tang that landed on Katherine’s tongue, the way his cock started twitching more in her mouth, and Davey’s breathing and moaning becoming more laboured and fractionally louder. So intently focused on his own bliss, his grip on Katherine loosened a little, allowing her to regain some control. She pulled back and focused on the tip of Davey’s highly sensitive cock, running her tongue over the ridge between tip and shaft, teasing the slit, and enrobing it in open-mouthed kisses. She placed a firm hand on Davey’s hip, forcing him back into the wall - not to stop him from bucking into her mouth, but to stop him his legs from buckling under him from the force of his orgasm.

Not 10 seconds of teasing later, Davey let out a prayer of muttered curses and he nearly keeled over Katherine’s back. She deftly moved from tentative teasing to having half of Davey’s cock in her mouth, perfectly in sync with his climax exploding in her mouth. Gagging slightly at the potency of the taste, she swallowed it down after Davey extracted himself from her mouth - alcohol heightened his sensitivity, and he couldn’t handle that much stimulation post-orgasm. He quickly tucked himself back into his underwear and pulled his pants up, redoing the zipper.

Gaining control of his breathing, he reached a hand out to his girlfriend and pulled her up and into his arms. Davey placed a soft kiss on her hair line for a moment, before Katherine tilted her chin up and gently kissed her boyfriend. He was still blushing from his first taste at dominance, the darkness of the closet couldn’t hide this newfound side to him.

Without warning, the door was yanked open by Race with a shit-eating grin. His other hand was holding his phone which was blaring the ringtone indicating that the 7 minute timer had finished. The couple blinked from the sudden influx of light, reflexively trying to shy away from it.

“Come on out lovebirds, your time is up!” Race hollered with a level of enthusiasm not typically reserved for the non-closeted participants in this game.

Katherine smiled reassuring up to her boyfriend, and held his hand in hers. She pulled him out of the tiny closet and started down the hallway, but was stopped in her tracks by Spot’s voice.

“She obviously gave him head.”

Spluttering in reply, Katherine was caught completely off guard. Could the rest of the group hear them? Was someone standing outside the whole time?

“Look,” Spot continued, “Katherine’s lipstick is smudged - hint number 1. Her hair is up in a ponytail - obvious sign that Davey’s a hair pulling kinky bastard, and hint number 2. Most damningly, hint number 3 is that Davey’s shirt is tucked in _and_ caught in his zipper. His zip had to be undone for that to happen. The only conclusion is that Katherine gave the best head of Davey’s life and he forgot how clothes work.”

Glancing back at her boyfriend, his observations were spot on. And even if they weren’t, Davey’s bright red blush told everyone in the room that Spot was 100% correct.

Race took a second to absorb that information, before an utterance of “fuck me, you’re right,” could be heard. He begrudgingly sauntered over to his boyfriend, and slapped a $10 note into Spot’s hand. They had clearly bet on what the couple would get up to in the closet, and they didn’t want to know what Race’s condition of the bet was.

Katherine tugged on the hair tie and allowed her thick hair to cascade over her face, hopefully to hide the raging blush on her face from being exposed in front of her boyfriend’s friend’s group of friends. Oh well, they may know about the closeted trial, but no one else knew about the experiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're half way through guys! Go on and leave kudos or comments below, or come talk to me tumblr at this-is-big-lady ! Love you all!


End file.
